


Лето

by ShirTheCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, not much but I like it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirTheCat/pseuds/ShirTheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка на тему вечных школьных мучений х))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето

Вот как называется это чувство, когда на глаза слёзы и пальцы в кулаки? Нет, не знаете? Мне раньше говорили - разочарование, а позже выяснилось - ревность, но это много-много позже. Между же присутствовала такая тонюсенькая ниточка под расхваленным названием "любовь". Расхваленное всеми, разрекламированное, то, о котором было принято кричать на всех углах, писать мелом или красками на всевозможных поверхностях, с удовлетворённым вздохом проговаривать после особенно удачного секса... Да-да, то самое. Правда, проявлялось оно немного по-другому: хотелось наблюдать издалека, не приближаясь, не заговаривая, просто - смотреть и... и слёзы на глаза, пальцы в кулаки, в горле комок этот. Так что и не понять, какое чувство на самом деле-то.

Ну а потом пришла весна, учебный год закончился и все вприпрыжку унеслись готовиться к лету: море там, курорты всякие, песок, галька, купальники, арбузы, загар. Загар, да. Это когда покрываешься таким приятным золотистым налётом и сразу почему-то в сотни раз красивее становишься. А если от рождения тёмен кожей, то как? Мышцы качать разве что, и то не факт, что приглянешься. Так и пронеслось всё лето, а под конец, словно дёрнул кто, - очнулся и вопросом задался: а зачем, зачем красивее становиться? Да поздно уже было.

И снова учебный год: все в большинстве своём подтянутые, золотистые, глаза яркие, улыбки широкие, друг на дружке виснут, радуются. И вот, да, теперь уже - ревность. Но слёзы, кулаки, комки в горле, это уже как-то несерьёзно, потому остаётся лишь принимать неприступный вид, старательно заколачивая эмоции в каменную оболочку. Поначалу никто внимания не обращает, а потом внезапно тянуться начинают: вопросы задают, в разговор втягивают, по плечам хлопают, в компании приглашают, в любви признаются... И это, последнее, ужасно цепляет. Любовь! Да как же! Что-то не заметил душевных мук и всего в этом роде, только гнев да раздражение после, да приставания до.

Не этого хочу. Не. Этого.

И вот по календарю уже зима, а снега нет, и все смурные ходят, недовольные, жалующиеся на его отсутствие. Зато заморозки присутствуют, гололёд тоже, и поскальзываешься по-утрам, ходишь потом, пятую точку потирая, садишься со всякими предосторожностями, морщишься, и эффект у всего этого такой... неожиданный. Девушки краснеют, шушукаются, парни изумлённо пучат глаза, парочка даже драку навязывают, после чего мучаешься ещё и с мелкой моторикой рук: костяшки все в кровь, писать и есть неудобно. Количество синяков, конечно, тоже увеличивается, а губа разбита и ноет теперь постоянно, жить мешая. Зато ревности больше нет, только странное клокочущее, разрывающее изнутри чувство, когда смотрит на тебя, глаз не спуская, объект всех внутренних переживаний.

И до самого лета следит за тобой, наблюдает. Ну а летом уже... летом уже...

\- Чего тебе?

Лето уже наступило. Загар там, арбузы, а здесь тенёк, прохлада, и он так рядом, так близко, смотрит. СМОТРИТ.

\- Да вот думаю предложить тебе, - глаза эти его яркие, - в гости ко мне сходить.

\- И как, додумался?

\- Ага, - улыбка широченная и за руку хватает. - Пошли!

Клокочущее взрывается, выплёскивается, нак-ры-ва-ет с го-ло-вой. Остаётся только вдыхать судорожно такой насыщенный летом воздух, сжимать крепко чужую ладонь, наплевав на ноющие костяшки, и покорно нестись след в след за неопределённостью будущего. Что будет дальше? Возможно, мокрые поцелуи, жаркие объятия, "люблю тебя" в порыве страсти, а после смех, вопли, крики, избивание друг друга до потери пульса, нервные хождения по больничному коридору, облегчение, опасение, возмущение, и снова смех вперемешку с поцелуями, снова лёгкость. Но это потом, а пока, пока я просто понесусь вслед за тобой, ладно?


End file.
